


3racha

by Binsung09



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Basically Chan steals, Binsung is soft, But it turned out soft, Chan and Changbin protect Jisung, Chan has a gun, Chan is 21, Chan is Jisung's brother, Chan knows what he's doing, Changbin is 19, Changbin is tough, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting revenge, Gun Violence, Gun stealing, Guns, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Is this even a gang story?, It was supposed to be a violent story, Jisung acts tough, Jisung carries a knife, Jisung has a ring, Jisung is 17, Kim Woojin is mentioned, Kisses, M/M, Mentions of stealing, Minor Character Death, Revenge, Sorry if this is bad, binsung, changbin is whipped, gang leaders, kiss, mentions of guns, mentions of knives, minor tho - Freeform, not important tho, scared jisung, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binsung09/pseuds/Binsung09
Summary: 3racha's in a gang but it's lowkey and they don't get into much trouble





	1. (very small) introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this is bruh. I tried writing a gang story but it's more fluffy and soft and not as angsty but eh. I got bored with my life and wrote this. Hope you enjoy. This is just the introduction btw

Bang Chan, 21 years old, oldest member of the group. Can run really fast, is smart and trustworthy. Very protective over his little brother, Jisung. Soft and caring but serious when he needs to. 

Seo Changbin, 19 years old, second to oldest member. Is tough when he needs to be. Is protective over Jisung as well (not as much as Chan tho). Dark personality. Can be cute 

Han Jisung, 17 years old, youngest member. Has a shy personality when it comes to new people. Very loud. Can trick you easily. The absolute cutest. Sensitive. 

 

_3racha_

Chan and Jisung lost their mother when they were younger so they moved away from their dad with Changbin, their closest friend. They've been together since. 

Chan does what's best for the two youngers 

Changbin is a protective person that keeps Jisung safe 

Jisung is smart and solves his own problems 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First official chapter, haha. The plot might not even make sense cuz I was just spewing ideas and it came out like this but, you know, it's okay. Hope you enjoy lmao

They were in a small gang. It wasn't their choice. It just, happened. They were chased by many people, having to run all their lives. Frankly, they weren't tired of it. 

"we need money" Chan said, sitting down on a chair in the kitchen joining Changbin and Jisung

"I have money" Jisung said with smile. Chan and Changbin laughed and looked at the younger. 

"well I do" Jisung mumbled, eating his food

"how much"

"about 100$" Jisung whispered. Chan and Changbin shared a look and the looked back the younger with wide eyes. 

"100$????? WHERE DID YOU GET 100$. OMG JISUNG"

"SERIOUSLY, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" 

"like the answer wasn't obvious enough" Jisung rolled his eyes. Chan realized and turn down the volume in his tone

"ah, sorry. But sung, why didn't you tell us. We could've bought more food" Chan said. 

"I got it from mom when she gave me the ring" Jisung said. A wave of guilt hit Chan and the older looked at Changbin. 

"I'll go" he said quietly. Chan turned to Jisung again and looked at the younger, waiting for an explanation. 

"she gave me the money to use when I'm in trouble and the ring to remember her by. The money's not as important but I still like to keep it" Jisung said. Chan was almost shocked that Jisung wasn't crying. 

"I understand" Is all Chan said before getting up and finding Changbin. 

"what's up?" Changbin asked. 

"he- .... I won't ask im for the money. It has a meaning behind it" Chan said. Changbin nodded and looked at Chan. 

"so where are we supposed to get money?" Changbin asked .

 

"okay, it took some time but, I got us 2 months worth of supplies" Chan said walking through the door. 

"and where did you get those" 

"places" 

"you stole"

"shhh, no one has to know" Chan said 

"where's Jisung?" Chan asked. 

"he's in his room sleeping. He said he was tired" Changbin answered 

"ah"

"um, speaking of Jisung, can we ta-"

"no" 

"hyung, please" 

"Changbin, what are you trying to do. I told you he's not ready. I know you're head over heels for my little brother but he's seventeen (17)" Chan said 

"and what's the problem? I'm 19. It's not like I'm some 64 year old trying to hit on someone's brother. This is my friend, my best friend that I care about okay. I won't hurt him" Changbin said

"I still think he's not ready" 

"who's not ready?" Jisung said coming down the steps and looking at Changbin and Chan

"I-I'm not ready to get chased again" Changbin answered staring directly at Chan 

"speaking in third person again hyung? You should really get that checked out" Jisung said walking in the kitchen. 

Changbin laughed slightly and looked at Chan. The older was smiling at him and Changbin was confused

"go for it" 

"n-now?"

"oh god no, not now dumbass. Later, in the future or something. Or after the next chase because it's soon" Chan said walking upstairs. Changbin walked in the kitchen and saw Jisung struggling to open something. 

"need help?" Changbin asked. Jisung whined and shoved the item in Changbin's face

"canned fruits? You're really gonna eat canned fruits when we have all this stuff" Changbin asked. 

"what stuff? That's the only snack we have" Jisung said. 

"follow me love" Changbin said causing Jisung to chuckle. 

"tadaa" Changbin said, gesturing over the bags of food and snacks in front of them. 

"whoaa, where did he get those????" Jisung said searching through the bags 

"he stole" 

"Chan hyung? Stole? Really?" Jisung was confused. Chan never stole. Never ever ever

"mhm" 

"okay boys, we gotta go" Chan said getting off the phone and walking downstairs. 

"why?" The two younger males said in unison. 

"I got a call from Woojin saying that he has some cash waiting but we're gonna have to be smart about this" Chan said with a smile. 

"You seem rather happy about going out there and getting chased by some hooligans" Jisung said .

"well yeah, we're getting cash Ji. So get ready" Chan said. The two youngers stomped their way upstairs and came back downstairs quickly. 

"where'd you get that?" Chan asked noticing the small knife in Jisung's hands

"found it when I was walking one day" he answered 

"ah"

"oh, binnie hyung" Jisung said. Changbin always loved when Jisung called him that. It was the cutest thing ever. _God, he's_ _so cute_ Changbin said to himself. 

"here" Jisung held up a necklace Changbin saw once, which was when they were kids. 

"remember these? I found them again. Wear it, for good luck" Jisung said, a smile on his face. Changbin's heart started beating faster and faster and he turned to Chan. The older was smiling slightly and looked away. Changbin took the necklace from Jisung's hand and smiled. 

"thanks sungie" 

"ayt, let's go" 

They walked in the dark alleyways and Changbin could tell Jisung scared based on the way he was shivering. Maybe he was cold?

"want my sweater?" Changbin offered. Jisung shook his head and looked down. 

"I'm not cold, I'm just-"

"you're scared of the dark, we get it" Chan said in front of them 

"shut up hyung" Jisung whined walking next to him .

"cute" Changbin mumbled to himself. 

"okay, we're here" Chan stopped 

"you guys know what to do right?" 

"yes hyung" Changbin and Jisung said. 

"good, now go"

 

"so, we just have to run when we hear the signal?" Jisung asked walking behind Changbin .

"or you start running now" someone said behind Jisung. Changbin stooped and turned around immediately pulling Jisung behind him. 

"who are you?" Changbin asked 

"that's not important. But who is this? Nice hair, nice arms, nice hands, nice legs" the guy said referring to Jisung. Changbin felt Jisung hold his shirt knowing he was weirded out and scared. 

"you're disgusting. Please leave before I fucking kick your ass" Changbin said

"sure, just send me the pretty boy and I'll be on my way" the guy said. Jisung's arms wrapped around Changbin and they were shaking. 

"he's 17 you FUCKING IDIOT" Changbin yelled. The guy tried to pass around Changbin but failed getting a punch to the face

"go" He said softly and Jisung hesitated

"for fucks sake Jisung, go" He said again. Jisung ran to another dark alleyway and stayed there. He wiped the tears that had fell and stayed quiet. 

"You heard about 3racha? One of them is 17, he could be useful in our team" someone said. Jisung stayed quiet, he had to

"useful for what?" The other guy said 

"You know, attract the two other guys and we could get their money?" 

"hm, sounds fun" 

Jisung couldn't just stand there, he had to do something. He went up to the two guys and tried to act innocent

"e-excuse me? I'm lost, do you know where I could find the nearest shop?" he said, trying his best not to let his voice crack. One of the guys smiled and told him it was in the complete opposite direction of where Jisung knew the shop was located

"can you please direct me?" Jisung asked politely. The two men shrugged and walked ahead of Jisung. Jisung used that as an advantage. He hit one guy over the head with the back of his knife and kicked the other causing them both to fall. He quickly grabbed the guy's wallet and went to reach for the other one when he felt and arm on his ankle. He panicked and kicked the guys face, which was a pretty good move if he says so himself. He grabbed both of their wallets and ran. He was to busy looking back to even pau attention to his surroundings and be bumped into someone. He looked up and realized it was Changbin

"omg" he said burrying his face in the olders chest and hugging him

"you're okay. I got you" Changbin said 

"fuck, hyung. I-" and.... He was crying

"Shh, it's okay" Changbin said again, kissing Jisung's forehead. The sound of Changbin's phone ringing broke the silence they were in and Changbin answered it. 

"hey, Bin. Where are you guys?" Chan asked

"some alleyway, why?" 

"because you guys missed the fucking signal. Now I already beat them up, come here now" Chan's mood immediately changed. 

"okay" Changbin sighed and hung up .

"come on sungie, we have to go" Changbin said 

"I-I don't want to" Jisung said holding Changbin tighter

"Chan's waiting for us" Changbin tried again. He really didn't want to let go of Jisung but he had to. 

"sung.... ". Jisung let go of Changbin and looked down

"hey, you're safe, okay? Come on" Changbin said holding Jisung's hand and dragging him out of the alley. He saw Chan waiting by the side of the alley. 

"what the fuck guys. Thanks for fucking hel- Jisung? What happened? Why are you crying?" Chan's mood changed immediately and he hugged the younger instantly. 

"someone.... Came onto him. He looked way older than you and..... He talked about his legs" Changbin was disgusted .

"where is he?" Chan's face darkened. 

"hyung, I took care of it" Changbin said. Jisung was shaking again. 

"shh, calm down. It's okay" Chan said. 

"let's go home" 

So they did. Changbin held onto Jisung's hand as they walked in the dark night. They got home and Changbin brought Jisung to his room. He sat on his bed and pulled the younger to sit on his lap. Jisung's rested his head on Changbin's chest .

"thank you, hyung" Jisung whispered 

"for what?" 

"You protected me. You stood up for me" Jisung said 

"anything for you" 

"I love you" Jisung said 

"I love you too" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I actually already made three drafts (well more like 4 but minus the introduction) to post so here's the second one :D   
> Also, I don't proofread so um- if there's spelling mistakes, ma baddd

Jisung woke up, an arm around him. He turned around and saw Changbin peacefully sleeping next to him. He smiled softly and planted a small kiss on his cheek. He got up, with a blush on his cheek. 

He went downstairs and saw Chan sitting on the couch. 

"hey sungie. You okay?" He asked. 

"hyung" Jisung whined 

"what? What's wrong? Is it because of yesterday. Jisung, we could ta-"

"it's not that" Jisung said sitting next to Chan 

"then?" 

"I-.... I like Changbin hyung and I don't know what to doo" Jisung said. Chan wasn't even shocked. 

"sung, it's okay. Just tell him" Chan said 

"you're funny" Jisung laughed 

"I'm serious. You should tell him"

"no"

"morning guys" Changbin said coming down the stairs. 

"morning" Chan said. 

"shall we eat breakfast?" Chan asked

"yeah!!" Jisung shouted causing the two other's to laugh. They went in the kitchen and Jisung sat on the counter. Chan slid him a pack of strawberries. The younger ate them happily and was swinging his legs back and fourth like a child. 

"Changbin, can you grab me a plate?" 

"sure" 

Jisung realized that the plates were above him so Changbin would have to come close to him. And he did. Changbin came right in front of him leaning over him to grab the plate, his hand resting beside his leg, his breath fanning over his nose. Shit, he could just kiss him right now. 

"hi" Changbin said, smiling to Jisung. His face flushed and he looked away. Changbin laughed and walked away. 

 

It was 8 pm when Jisung decided he wanted to walk outside. 

"I'm gonna go for a walk" He said. Chan looked at him and worry flashed all over his face. 

"where are you going" 

"for a walk hyung"  Jisung answered, chuckling slightly

"why?" 

"need air" Jisung replied putting his shoes on and grabbing a sweater 

"bye" he said stepping outside  

"CHANGBIN" Chan yelled as soon as Jisung left 

"shit, what?" 

"Jisung is going for a walk. Please don't let anything happen to him" Chan said

"got it" 

Changbin walked out of the door and walked down the street, not even knowing where  Jisung was headed. 

Jisung was walking around the block, a million thoughts clouding his mind. He felt a strong hand grip his arm and push him against a wall. 

"Jisung right?" the guy said. Jisung didn't answer. He knew who he was. He's been chasing after them, hunting them down for the longest time. He even hurt Chan. 

"leave me alone" Jisung said .

"hand over the money you guys have, and you're free" he said. Jisung had a plan

"okay. I'll take you. Follow me" Jisung said. He walked in front of the guy, a smile playing on his face. He went in a dark alley causing the man to yell. 

"HEY! Come back here" the guy yelled. He followed Jisung into the alley. Perfect. Jisung turned around and used his knife for protection. He was finally going to do something about him. He stabbed him. In his neck. The guy groaned and fell to the ground.

"Jisung!" Jisung heard Changbin calling him. 

"hyung?" 

"Jisung, omg. What-" Changbin stopped in front Jisung and saw the guy on the ground. 

"is this-?" 

"mhm, he grabbed me earlier. I led him here and.... " 

"smart" Changbin smiled. 

"MOVE" Changbin said to the guy. The man got up and ran away. How could someone so powerful be so scared of Changbin. 

"why are you walking on the streets alone?" Changbin asked. 

"just needed to organize my thoughts" Jisung said walking away but Changbin pulled him back. 

"what thoughts?" Changbin asked, walking closer to Jisung

"um- n-nothing" Jisung said, avoiding his eyes. 

"tell me" Changbin said walking even closer to Jisung. The younger walked backwards, stopping as he hit the wall. Jisung looked at Changbin's lips and looked back at him. Changbin did the same. He leaned in and placed a quick kiss to his lips. As he was about to pull away, Jisung pulled him back, wrapping his arms around Changbin's neck. The older placed his hands on Jisung's waist and rubbed circles into them. The younger completely melted against Changbin's lips and the older smiled. Changbin bites Jisung's bottom lip and the younger smiled as well. He lets his tongue slip in his mouth and soon he's exploring everything. They both pulled away, slightly gasping for air. 

"soo...." Jisung started "I maybe, sorta, kinda have the biggest crush on you..... Or maybe-" Jisung said, looking away. Changbin brought one of his hands to Jisung's face. 

"I love you. I want to protect you. I want you to be safe and I want you to tell me when you're in trouble" Changbin said. Jisung nodded and looked down. Changbin pushed his chin up and looked in his eyes. 

"I love you too hyung" Jisung said. Changbin smiled. 

"you're so fucking cute" Changbin said. 

"think Chan hyung would be okay with this relationship?" Jisung asked

"of course. Why wouldn't he be?" Changbin asked

"maybe because I'm fucking 17 years old and my boyfriend is 19" Jisung said. Changbin raised an eyebrow

"boyfriend huh?" he teased

"i-i mean.... I-f you want t-to" Jisung stuttered

"hey, of course I do" Changbin said placing a quick kiss to Jisung's lips. 

"let's go home please" Jisung said, holding Changbin's hand. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo, there's actually some action in this story, wowie  
> Still on the soft side but oh well :D  
> Hope you enjoy

"WHERE'S MY RING" Jisung yelled, looking through his stuff. Changbin woke up and looked around the familiar room noticing Jisung was missing, then it him. 

"sung?" he said

"shit, sorry. Hyung, my ring's gone" Jisung said 

"what ring?" Changbin asked, still half asleep

"the one my mom gave me" Jisung said, voice cracking. Realization seem to dawn on Changbin and the older jumped from his sleep.. 

"what!?" he whisper yelled. He sat next to Jisung on the floor and helped him look. 

"i-it's not there hyung" Jisung said. 

"there's no way someone would break in and take a ring hiding in a perfectly safe spot" Changbin said .

"hyung, that ring was important to me" Jisung said, softly crying. Changbin's heart broke. He hated seeing the younger cry. He pulled Jisung to sit on his lap and tried to calm him down. 

"whoa, what happened in here" Chan said walking in Jisung's room 

"someone took his ring. You know, the one from your mother. I don't know how someone could break in and find it tho" Changbin said, running his hand up and down Jisung's back. 

"well that's because no one really broke in" Chan said

"w-what do you mean?" Jisung said sitting up straight. 

"so, some guys came in here after you both fell asleep and were asking for money so I-" 

"you didn't-" Jisung's mood changed instantly

"they asked for 100$ Sung, your ring costed at least that. What was I supposed to do?" Chan said

"YOU HAVE A WHOLE BAG OF FUCKING CASH DOWNSTAIRS. WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Jisung yelled standing up. Changbin stood too. 

"if I went to get money from there, they'd know I had more, Jisung. Please understand that" Chan said slightly backing away. A mad Jisung was never a fun thing to deal with. 

"Then having those bags of cash are fucking useless. You know how I feel about that ring and you go behind my fucking back to give it away. I don't know you anymore" Jisung said, walking out of his own room leaving a guilty Chan and a shocked Changbin in the room .

"Bin I-"

"I understand.... I understand" Changbin said. Chan sighed and looked down. The room was silent. Changbin thought maybe he could clean up the mess the younger made while Chan sat on Jisung's bed, thinking about what he did.

"My own brother hates me" he said

"he doesn't hate you hyung. He's just blowing off some steam" Changbin said. 

"I fucked up" Chan said

"you did" Changbin said

"I can't believe it's 12 pm already" Chan said looking at his phone. 

"it's 12? Damn, I overslept" Changbin said 

"think he'll talk to me again?" Chan asked

"not for a while" Changbin said

"can you.... Talk to him" 

"of course" Changbin said getting up and walking out of the room to look for Jisung. After a few minutes, Changbin ran back in the room panting. 

"h-hyung, h-he's gone" Changbin said

"WHAT?" 

"his shoes aren't there and his sweater is missing. He's gone" Changbin was freaking out.

"No no no no" Chan ran out of the room and went in the storage room

"FUCK" he cursed

"w-what?" Changbin said running to find Chan 

"he took it" Chan said in disbelief. 

"n-no" Changbin was speechless. Jisung took Chan's gun. The gun he used for protection against the most powerful of men. 

"Changbin, you have to help me find him before he does something stupid" Chan said 

"of course" 

 

Jisung was mad. He wanted to punch something. He took Chan's gun and left the house silently. He knew he shouldn't have, but he did anyway. He walked in the alleyways where he normally walked at night and passed the gun along the wall. The streets looked so different in broad daylight. He knew exactly who took his ring and he wasn't gonna let them. He found their hideout. Took him about 30 minutes by foot. He smiled when he heard them talking about his brother and Changbin  _Oh how they'd regret that_

"what are we gonna do with the ring"

"sell it then use the cash to buy weapons"

He heard. There's no way he was gonna let them use  _his_ ring to buy fucking weapons. He walked closer to them and stopped, making sure he was visible enough for the leader to see. 

"hey, isn't that Jisung from 3racha?" one of them said pointing at him

"it is" the leader said with a wide a smile on his face. He got up and walked towards Jisung. 

"what are you doing here pretty boy?" The guy said. Jisung made a face of disgust and stepped forward. 

"give me back my fucking ring" he said. He hid the gun in his back pocket and he had a plan. 

"and why would I do that?" The leader asked 

"cuz I said so" Jisung said. The leader laughed along with the two other guys behind him. 

"listen" the guy said, gripping his arm. Perfect. Jisung smiled, more like smirked and the guy was confused but he ignored it. 

"let me go" Jisung weakly protested. The guy gripped his other arm and pushed him on the wall. 

"what are you gonna do about it?" 

 

Chan knew exactly where Jisung went. He ran fast. Changbin tried to keep up but the elder was quick. He stopped when he saw the leader of the gang he gave the ring to, gripping Jisung's arms. His eyes widened when he saw the two other guys get up as well and approach him. Changbin caught up to him and stopped looking at what Chan was looking at. He wanted to run and help Jisung but Chan held him back. 

"hyung? What are you doing?" Changbin said

"he knows what he's doing" Chan said. Changbin looked back at Jisung and he was nervous. 

 

Jisung kicked the guys leg and grabbed the gun and quickly shot the guy's foot. The two other guys approached him and he shot both of their arms. They all fell and groaned on pain 

"for the record, I would never kill you guys. What a waste of time that would be" Jisung said, slightly laughing. He found the small ring on the table and picked it up. He looked around some more and found some extra cash laying around. He got some food in the kitchen and shoved it in his pocket. He went back to where the guys were and saw the leader trying to get up. He shot his leg making him fall again. Luckily no one lived in this part of town. 

"if you come for us again, I won't hesitate" Jisung said, a smile playing on his face. He knew they wouldn't come for them ever again. Jisung walked out of their hideout and saw his brother and Changbin staring at him. He rolled his eyes and started walking home.

"JISUNG, WAIT" They yelled running after him. Jisung didn't want to wait. He started running and got home in less time then when he walked to the hideout. He got home quickly and ran to his room, Chan and Changbin right behind him. The door locked in their faces and Chan sighed

"Jisung" 

No answer

"Jisung open the door, I'm not mad at you" Chan said. 

Still no answer

Chan sighed again and turned to Changbin .

"sungie, open the door. We just want to talk" He said, voice calm. It was still silent but the door opened slightly revealing a teary eyed Jisung. Changbin quickly wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead. He let go letting Chan hug him. Jisung sobbed as his head hit Chan's chest.

"I'll be back" Changbin said walking away. 

"sit" Chan said letting go of Jisung. So he did. Jisung whipped the tears streaming down his face and waited for Chan to talk. 

"Fuck Jisung, I'm so sorry" Chan said. 

"I know" 

"Jisung, please don't ever do that again. I'm supposed to protect you. When Changbin told me you were gone, my heart dropped. You're my little brother, I don't want anything to happen to you. I'd die. You're all the family I have left Jisung. And Changbin but, please don't ever do that" Chan said, a tear streaming down his face

"hyung, I'm sorry. I just got so mad. I wanted to do something about this whole thing and I got my ring back. But I'm sorry I scared you" Jisung said. Chan hugged him and kissed his cheek

"ugh, ew. Stop" He whined and pushed Chan away. The older laughed and stood up. 

"I'll get Changbin" Chan said. He got up and went to find Changbin. The boy walked in Jisung's room and Jisung weakly smiled at him. Changbin didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Jisung and kiss him. 

"fuck Jisung" Changbin said. Jisung was confused .

"I was so worried" Changbin continued. 

"I'm sorry" Jisung said looking down

"but". Jisung looked up 

"that was fucking amazing Jisung. This is why I fucking love you" Changbin said pulling the younger in another hug. Jisung laughed slightly and fake gasped for air. 

"do you even realize how smart you are?" Changbin questioned. Jisung shrugged and looked down. He felt something wet on his cheek and realized that Changbin kissed his cheek. 

"I love you" he said. 

"I love you too sungie"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write angst for SHIT. N e way, thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro, this is legit just fluff. Nothing angsty about this JSJSJS   
> Iss all soft n cute hehe   
> (if there's spelling mistakes, my bad, didn't re read this)

"hey guys, remember Woojin?" Chan asked the couple on the couch. Changbin looked up at him and nodded. Jisung didn't bother looking up and just rested against Changbin's chest. 

"I think I remember" Changbin said

"he's the guy that helped us with the money" Jisung said lifting up his and Changbin's hands, playing with the olders fingers. 

"yeah, him" chan said

"what about him?" Changbin asked 

"I'm..... I'mgoingoutwithhim" Chan says in a rush 

"huh?" 

"I'm going out with him" Chan says slower. Changbin feels Jisung shift under him and he drops his hand. He gets up and walks over to Chan. 

"you're going out with him?" Jisung questions

"mhm" Chan said. 

"it's about fucking time you found someone" Jisung laughed and walked into the kitchen. Chan rolled his eyes and smiled sitting next to Changbin. 

"it's great that you found someone to like you back hyung" Changbin laughed. Chan smacked his arm and laughed. 

"can I talk to you real quick?" Chan asked

"sure"

"I'm leaving you here with Jisung..... Alone. I'm scared" 

"hyung, you know how I feel about him. I'll protect him. I got this hyung" Changbin reassured him. 

"okay okay" Chan said letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

"I'm off then. Bye sungie!" Chan yelled loud enough for Jisung to hear. He left and Changbin smiled. He got up and walked into the kitchen to find Jisung. He saw him eating strawberries and smiling like an idiot. 

"hey sung" Changbin said 

"oh shit, hyung, you scared me" Jisung said his hand on his heart. 

"sorry" Changbin said going to kiss the younger's cheek. Jisung pushed him away, a smile on his face as he want to eat another strawberry but Changbin quickly took it from his hand and put it between his teeth. 

"hey" Jisung pouted 

"try and get it" Changbin said .

"You just want me to kiss you" Jisung said. Changbin smirked and leaned forward stopping in front of Jisung's mouth. Jisung's breath hitched and he looked anywhere but Changbin's eyes, a blush spreading across his cheek. 

"You want it?" Changbin asked. Jisung looked at the strawberry in Changbin's mouth and sighed. He leaned in and bit the strawberry, leaving half of it in Changbin's mouth, their lips brushing against eachother for a second. Jisung blushed and looked away eating the part he bit. 

"you're so fucking cute Jisung" Changbin laughed and kissed the corner of his mouth. He was about to pull away when Jisung pulled him back and kissed him on the lips. Changbin smiled between the kiss and wrapped his arms around Jisung's waist, pulling him closer. Jisung on the other hand, wrapped his arms around Changbin's neck. Jisung let Changbin slip his tongue in his mouth and it was his turn to smile.   _just like our first kiss_ Jisung thought. Changbin explored every inch of Jisung's mouth with his tongue before pulling away. Jisung whined and pouted. 

"oh, now he wants more kisses" Changbin laughed. He kissed all over his face,  his forehead, his cheeks, his nose and he went down to his neck. He kissed his neck once before looking back at the younger. 

Changbin dragged Jisung in the living room and sat on the couch making Jisung sit on his lap. He leaned down once more and kissed the youngers neck harshly, biting gently. He smiled against his skin and kissed the now purple ish mark on his neck. He looked back at Jisung and the younger was speechless. 

"y-you left a mark???" Jisung asked 

"mhm, it's cute" Changbin said. 

"binnie, chan hyung's gonna kill me" Jisung panicked .

"hey, it's okay. I'll come to your funeral" Changbin teased 

"shut up" Jisung laughed. 

"it's fine. He won't say anything. Besides, it's not that noticeable" Changbin said passing his finger over it. 

"but still, he'll notice. Actually, he won't kill me, he'll kill you for doing it" Jisung said 

"oh well, I should spend as much time with you before he does, hm?" Changbin said before kissing Jisung 

It was about 11:30 when Chan came home, hand in hand with Woojin and saw the couple sleeping on the couch, Jisung on Changbin's lap, curled against him like a baby squirrel. Chan smiled and turned to Woojin. 

"wanna stay over?" Chan asked Woojin 

"if you'll have me" Woojin answered before leaning in and kissing Chan. They walked inside fully and Chan brought Woojin to his room, making sure the slightly older got comfortable. Chan went downstairs and brought a blanket for Changbin and Jisung. He went to place it on top of Jisung but not before noticing the hickey on his neck. He looked at the sleeping Changbin under him and sighed. 

He'll beat his ass tomorrow. 

He covered the two and went back upstairs cuddling next to Woojin as they fell asleep 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I- um. Yeah, I tried. Some people really like this so, here's another chapter :D  
> Lowkey had writers block for a whole 2 days so I didn't know what to write so if the storyline in this is... Bleh, then oops.  
> Oh ya, pay attention to the times. Like when I wrote "one month", that's somewhat important and there will be more later on :D. Okay, happy reading

Changbin woke up feeling a light weight on him and opened his eyes to see a bunch of blue hair in his face. He realized that it was Jisung and smiled. He kissed his forehead and passed his bands through his blue locks. Jisung whined and clung to Changbin's chest. 

"hey baby" Changbin said. 

"hi" Jisung said silently 

"sleep well?" 

"well, your lap is pretty comfortable and you're warm" Jisung smiled. Changbin kissed his forehead and smiled as well. 

"wassup sleepy heads" Chan said walking down the steps

"hey hyung" Jisung said getting off of Changbin's lap and walking upstairs. Chan looked over at Changbin and walked over to the couch. Changbin was about to get up when Chan pushed him back down. 

"hyung, wtf?" Changbin said, confused 

"I saw what you did to Jisung's neck" Chan said. Changbin froze. He knew he shouldn't have left the hickey on his neck but he did anyway. 

"h-hyung" 

"Changbin, okay. I'm not mad but, cool it. I get it, you like him, he likes you, you guys have been dating for a month but seriously, being his brother and seeing that? It doesn't sit right with me" Chan said making sure his tone didn't come off as mean or mad

"sorry hyung, it's just, the mood. It felt right" Changbin said 

"mhm, I get it. Anyway, forget that, I need to stalk up on food. Will you help me?" Chan asked him

"sure, but what about Jisung?" 

"it's too dangerous. He's not even legal to go there. The age limit is 18 and I don't want him to be traumatized" Chan said

"why? What's there?" Changbin asked 

"let's just say we're gonna steal and there's some really dangerous people there" Chan half smiled. 

"and what are we supposed to tell him? Sorry we can't be home because we have to beat up some dangerous people and you come because you're 17?" Changbin questioned. 

"yeah, exactly" Chan answered. 

"No, I'm not telling him that" 

"who said anything about you? I'll tell him" 

"tell me what?" Jisung said coming down the stairs and sitting back on Changbin's lap. 

"sung, we have to go on a mission but you can't come" Chan said 

"what? Why not??" Jisung asked, confused. 

"The age limit is 18 and over" Chan said 

"what does the age have to do with anything?" Jisung asked

"we're going to steal.... And, if they catch you, you're gonna be sent to jail for a crime and for being underaged. So, as your older brother I can't let that happen so you're staying home. Got it?" Chan said 

"ugh, fine" Jisung said getting off of Changbin's lap and walking in the kitchen. 

"did you really have to be harsh on him?" Changbin asked

"that's the only way he'll take me seriously. I know him, he's gonna try and follow us so I told Woojin to keep an eye on him" Chan said

"okay then" Changbin sighed 

"we're leaving at 8pm so you have all day to rest" Chan said getting up and walking to his room. Changbin walked into the kitchen and saw Jisung standing on the counter looking for something. 

"what are you looking for" Changbin asked behind Jisung. 

"fuck, hyung, don't do that, you scared me" Jisung said sitting down on the counter. 

"what were you doing?" Changbin asked. 

"I want cheesecake. I'm looking for  _the_ plate" Jisung said. Jisung only ever eats cheesecake whenever he's mad or sad about something and he even has a special plate for it. 

"Jisung...." Changbin said 

"what?" Jisung looked down. 

"hey, Chan is trying to protect you. He doesn't want you to get hurt okay?" Changbin said standing between Jisung's legs, lifting up his chin. 

"I know that, it just pisses me off that I'm too young to even go to the place" Jisung said 

"sung....."

"I mean think about it, I'm not even legal yet. I'm too young to even drink, not that I want to but, wow" Jisung continued 

"Jis-"

"hyung, should you even be dating me?  I mean, you are 19 and I'm... 17. Shouldn't you be going out with Chan hyung or something?" Jisung asked

"okay Jisung enough, look, I like you for who you are as a person. You're smart, you're funny, you're fun, you're cute you understand me and you make my days 10 times better, I have no interest in Chan hyung, he's like a dad to me. I don't see him like that" Changbin said. Jisung looked down and played with Changbin's shirt. 

"sorry" Jisung said silently 

"don't be, I get it" Changbin said kissing Jisung's jawline. 

 "that tickles" Jisung said giggling. 

_later_

 

"Changbin, we gotta go" Chan said coming down the stairs. Changbin sighed and got up leaving Jisung and Woojin alone on the couch. 

"have fun" Jisung said rolling his eyes. 

"Jisung" Woojin hit Jisung's arm. 

"it's fine. I know you're still mad but just know I'm doing this for your safety" Chan said 

"I know" Jisung said silently. Changbin came back downstairs and went to kiss Jisung. He smiled and the two of them walked out of the place. They walked for over 30 minutes and stopped in front of an abandon place. 

"why are we here?" Changbin asked

"I know a guy that knows a guy that said these guys sell good guns for cheap prices" Chan said

"we need guns?" Changbin asked 

"I told you, they're dangerous" Chan said. Changbin nodded and Chan knocked on the door. A guy answered the door and Chan backed up a bit. 

"are you Chan?" The guy asked

"yep" 

"here" The guy said giving him 2 guns

"10 dollars" he said

"here you go" Chan said with a bright smile. The guy groaned and slammed the door in Chan's face. 

"rude much" Changbin said. They walked away and stopped in front of a house. 

"we're stealing from here? They look wealthy" Changbin said. 

"that's why were stealing from them" Chan said 

"oof" Changbin said. They opened the door almost too easily and Chan thought that was weird. They walked inside and started searching for food and a bit of money. Chan heard footsteps coming down the steps and told Changbin to hide. So he did. 

"who are you?" The guy said holding a gun. 

"look, I just got lost and I need some food" Chan said shoving the gun in his pocket. The guy came closer to him holding the gun towards him. 

"why does that give you a reason to break in?" The guy said. Changbin was in a closet and he was about to shoot the guy when someone grabbed his waist and covered his mouth. 

"hey, aren't you the guy that protected pretty boy the last time?" The guy said. Changbin's eyes widened and he tried to free himself from the guy's grip. 

"stop trying to fight me" the guy said letting go of his waist and grabbing a knife from his pocket. Changbin bit the guys hand and reached for his gun but it wasn't there. 

"wtf" he cursed silently.

"looking for this?" The guy said holding the gun in front of Changbin and the knife in front if his neck

"give it back to me" Changbin said. The guy almost bursted out laughing. 

"please" The guy said laughing and not even hesitating to cut his neck. Changbin wanted to curse out loud but he knew that would get him in trouble. 

"You still want it back?" The guy said still laughing 

"fucking give it back to me" 

"why? You know, you're actually pretty weak. I thought you'd be tougher than pretty boy" The guy said, bringing his knife to Changbin's arm and slicing it slightly. Changbin hissed at the pain and looked at the cut. He regretted not wearing a sweater. He was done playing nice. Before he did anything, he heard a gunshot and he didn't pay mind to it. He punched the guy's stomach and took his gun back. 

"I dealt with you before and I could fucking do it again" Changbin said holding the gun towards the guy's head 

"l-look" 

"shut up" Changbin whisper yelled. 

"please don't"

"look who's weak now" Changbin said, bringing his arm down and shooting the guy's arm. He groaned and fell to the floor 

"talk about my boyfriend again and you'll fucking see" Changbin said. 

"b-boyfriend?" The guy laughed. Changbin shot his other arm. 

"FUCK" the guy yelled, which was a bad thing. Changbin opened the door and was met with Chan looking for things around the house. He turned around and saw Changbin's arm and neck and rushed towards him .

"Changbin, what happened" Chan asked lifting Changbin's head up revealing the cut on his neck

"he's the one that hit on Jisung, hyung and he did this" Changbin said..

"that fucking bitch" Chan said 

"you done?" Changbin asked. 

"no, there's more food upstairs and we need to find something for your neck and arm" chan said. They headed upstairs and found the bathroom. 

"here, look for stuff" Chan said. Chan went to the kitchen and looked for more food. He heard a gun being recharged behind him and he sighed, rolling his eyes. 

"what now?" Chan asked turning around. He saw a guy holding a gun at him

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER" The guy yelled. 

"for fucks sake, I didn't kill him. I just knocked him out and shot him once" Chan said 

"YOU STILL KILLED HIM" The guy said .

"man, you must be deaf" Chan laughed. Chan pulled out his gun and stepped closer to the guy 

"I bet the gun isn't even loaded, you're just using it to make me "scared". Well listen here, I don't get scared easily and that gun doesn't scare me. So you either walk away and don't tell anyone anything or, you get shot and knocked out like your older brother here" Chan said with a small smile. The guy dropped his gun and ran away. It was obvious the guy was younger than Jisung and was new to his "gang". Changbin came back downstairs and found a bag. 

"Hyung, I found a bag we could put the stuff in" Changbin said. 

"smart" Chan said. 

They found a shitload of food and walked back home. Changbin's arm was dried with blood. He told Chan that there wasn't any Band-Aids or even tissues. He tried wetting it but it made it worse.

"hyung, why did you lie to Jisung?" Changbin asked at some point.

"You see what happened to you? I didn't even know he was there so imagine what they would've done to him. The guy I shot knew who I was but he played dumb and he knows Jisung. They always go after him. I couldn't let him. I had to lie to him" Chan said

"well, he's gonna ask"

"please tell him" Chan said.

"of course" Changbin said. They got home and was greeted by Woojin and Jisung watching TV. Changbin cursed to himself. He didn't want Jisung to see him like this. 

"hey gu- oh shit. Changbin, what happened?" Woojin asked getting up. Jisung looked at Changbin's arm and neck and his eyes widened. 

"it's not that bad" Changbin tried to reassure them. 

"You sure?" Woojin asked. 

"positive" Changbin smiled. Chan took Woojin's hand and brought him upstairs leaving Changbin alone with Jisung. 

"w-what happened?" Jisung asked standing up

"sit" Changbin said 

"hyung" 

"chan lied to you" Changbin blurted out

"what?" Jisung asked

"okay wait, the place we went to was dangerous. Remember the guy that hit on you?"

"how can I forgot?"

"he did this to me" Changbin said 

"WHAT?" Jisung yelled 

"relax. I shot both his arms and Chan shot someone else. He said that, if he brought you with us, they would've targeted you first and he didn't want that to happen" Changbin said. 

"ugh, I hate that he cares so much" Jisung rolled his eyes playfully. 

"he loves you and so do I. We don't want you to get hurt" Changbin said. 

"You guys protecting me leads to this hyung. Come, let's take care of it" Jisung said getting up and dragging Changbin in the kitchen. Changbin sat on a chair waiting for Jisung to come back with a first aid kit that Chan bought especially for these occasions. 

"gimme your arm" Jisung said crouching down in front of Changbin. He stretched out his arm and Jisung stared at it for a sec

"sung" 

"s-sorry" Jisung said before wiping the cut with a wipe and wrapping it with paper

"lemme see your neck" Jisung said standing up. He leaned over and inspected Changbin:s neck. The older kissed his cheek and Jisung smiled. 

"hyung, let me finish" Jisung said going to look for another wipe. 

"this might hurt more than your arm"  He said again. Changbin hissed as the wipe came in contact with his skin and Jisung apologized

"sorry" He said

"it's fine, are you done?" Changbin asked. 

"No, I'm not" Jisung giggled. Changbin sighed and stared at Jisung 

"stop looking at me like that. It makes me weak and I'm not trying to be weak right now" Jisung said going to bandage his neck

"that's the point stupid" Changbin said pulling Jisung onto his lap. 

"you're annoying" Jisung said giggling 

"it's because I love you" Changbin said

"that literally has nothing to d-" Jisung was cut off buy Changbin's soft lips on his and he practically melted. They sat there for what seemed like an eternity, kissing like there was no tomorrow 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T COME AT ME FOR THE ENDING OK. I tried :(  
> But hey, at least there was actually "violence" in the story, oof.  
> Next chapter will include all of em in action (hopefully) so.... Yeah... Thanks for reading..... I guess


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONAGVAUSNSKS OKAY, let me start by saying, I'm sorry I haven't updated in the last 2 weeks? I was just as stressed with school and homework and school work and I didn't have the brain power to continue this so I'm sorry because of that. Okay so, here's a chapter with more.... Violence. And there's a character death in this but it's not (really) important so...  
> Also, I'll update really soon (hopefully). I'm on spring break so I'm home for a whole week which means I get to update more often. So yeah... Hope you enjoy

Chan was walking the streets at night, tired of listening to Changbin and Jisung talk about their "6 month anniversary" that's coming up. He rolled his eyes at the thought and smiled. They were cute together. Changbin took care of Jisung and Jisung was happy. He didn't really have a specific destination to go to so he was just roaming the streets. 

He was walking slowly when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around but no one was there. He didn't question it .

"might be my imagination" He said to himself and continued walking. But he heard the noise again. He turned around and everything went black. He fell to the ground and was dragged away 

 

"hyung, what should we do?" Jisung asked sitting on Changbin's lap .

"whatever you want" Changbin said. Jisung pouted 

"it's like you don't care" Jisung said

"oh, that's a lie. Of course I care sungie, I just wanna do what you wanna do so you can be happy" Changbin said. Jisung tried to hide his smile but failed letting his smile show. Changbin kissed his neck and smiled. Woojin came downstairs, a worried look on his face. 

"hyung? What's up?" Changbin asked 

"Chan hasn't responded to any of my texts and he's be gone for 4 hours, I'm worried" Woojin. Usually Chan would walk outside for 4 hours or more but he'd always, always answer his phone. Changbin looked at Jisung and the younger got worried as well. 

"what do you mean he's not responding?? Give me that" Jisung said ripping the phone out of Woojin's hands. 

"sungie, calm down" Changbin said carefully. 

"c-calm down???? That's my brother hyung. I don't even know where he went or where he was supposed to go. What if something happened to him? What if he's hurt? What if he's dead? God, please, no" And Jisung was crying. Changbin wrapped his arms around Jisung and the younger turned around so he was hugging Changbin. 

"calm down"  Changbin said rubbing Jisung's back. 

"hyung, I can't live without him" Jisung said, voice cracking slightly. 

"it's okay sung, he's fine, don't worry" Changbin said, voice calm despite not knowing were Chan was. 

 

Chan woke up, his head pounding and he looked around and realized.... He didn't know where he was. He tried to move but he couldn't. He was tied to a chair.  _Typical_ He said to himself. Two guys came in room where be was and they smirked. He rolled his eyes and looked at them. 

"what do you possibly want? What do you possibly want now?" Chan asked. He knew who they were .

"do you even remember us?" The taller guy asked. 

"yeah, you're the guy I shot and you're the guy that hit on my little brother and sliced my friend's neck and arm. And upstairs is your little brother that can't even stand up for himself" he laughed "pathetic" Chan said with a smirk. 

"SHUT UP. You don't talk about my brother. AND DON'T SPEAK UNLESS SPOKEN TO" The same guy yelled 

"ou, feisty. Are you forgetting that I shot you and left you unconscious on the floor of your own home?" Chan asked 

"I'm aware" 

"then why are you wasting time capturing me and leaving me here when I could easily do that again" Chan said leaning back in the chair. Might as well get comfortable. 

"because, my good man, we want someone better" The second guy said with a smirk. Realization dawned on Chan and his eyes widened. 

"what do you want with him?" Chan asked, expression darkening. 

"he's useful. He's small, tiny even, good lookin-"

"shut up. Just SHUT UP" Chan yelled. The two guys in front of him laughed and walked away. 

"he'll be here in an hour or so, sit tight" The taller man said 

 

"Jisung, please stop crying" Changbin said 

"we're screwed. H-he's probably a-attached t-to a wall or s-something" Jisung stuttered 

"come here" Changbin said. He wrapped his arms around Jisung. 

 "hyung, shouldn't we go look for him?" Changbin asked looking up at Woojin 

"and where the fuck will we find him, Changbin? He left without saying anything" Woojin said

"I-.... I don't know" Changbin said. They stayed in silence, Jisung's sobs still filling the room, Woojin stared at Chan's contact number and sighed. He looked away for a second until he got a notification. He looked at it and realized it was 

"Chan???" he said 

"Chan?" Jisung said removing himself from Changbin's grasp

"if you wish to see your little friend here, bring me 3000$ and we'll set him free. Drop it off at ***** Castle Street" Woojin read out. 

"of course they want fucking money" Changbin said "so.... Do we bring them the money now or?" he asked

"we're not bringing money" Jisung said standing up 

"what do you mean?" Woojin asked. Jisung went upstairs grabbing a few things and shoving them in front of Changbin and Woojin's faces. 

"g-guns? Will we really need those?" Changbin asked looking up at Jisung 

"forget that, just take what you can and come" Jisung said walking out the door. Woojin and Changbin shared a look and picked up a few items that Jisung brought them. Changbin was the first one to exit and catch up to the younger. He approached him calmly and intertwined their fingers. Jisung, despite having tear stains on his cheek, smiled and looked at their hands. 

"it'll be fine sungie, he'll be okay" Changbin said 

"I hope so hyung" Jisung said 

 

 

"where's my fucking phone?" Chan said looking around the area

"oh, I took it and texted one of your friends here uh.... Woo.... Jin?" The older guy said 

"what did you say?"

"I told him I wanted 3000$ and I'll let you go. He replied with "okay, we're coming" so they should be here soon" he said going back to his original spot. 

"3000$? "We're"???? God, please don't let Jisung be with them, please please please. I don't want anything to happen to him, oh god" Chan said to himself. He wanted to cry but he wasn't that weak. He kept his dark face and tried to free himself from the tight ropes. 

 

"shit, we're here" Woojin said stepping in front the jacked up place. The walls were dirty, the door looked like it had been taken down already, the bricks looked old and the window on top made it look like a haunted house. Jisung removed his hand from Changbin's grasp and kicked open the door. Of course, he saw no one but he heard something 

"... God, please let him be okay, let him be safe, please please, pleas-"

"hyung?" Jisung called

"J-Jisung????? God Jisung? Where are you? Fuck, don't come here" Chan said. Jisung didn't pay attention to him and walked till he got to the "living room"

"Jisung, what are you doing?" Changbin asked behind him. He found Chan tied up to a chair and a sob nearly escaped his mouth. Soon, Woojin was untying his wrists and Chan was free. He hugged Woojin tightly before hugging Changbin as well. He went to hug Jisung, but the younger refused his hug. 

"Jisung.... "

"if I hug you, I'm gonna cry, and I'm not in the mood to cry until he's done. Finished. Done with. Out of our lives" Jisung said. As if on cue, a guy Jisung recognized came down the stairs in a rush followed by someone else. He didn't hesitate and shot both of them watching as they both fell on the floor. He ignored the looks and yells he was getting from Chan and Changbin and walked towards them .

"JISUNG, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Chan yelled pulling Jisung back

"I'm done hyung, I'm done with this" Jisung said yanking his arm out of Chan's hold. He turned back to the two guys on the floor. He smiled dangerously and approached them. He crouched down in front of them and the older one grabbed his shirt. Jisung gasped slightly and reached for his gun, but remembered he dropped it right after shooting them 

"ah, I see your dumb little brother showed up" The guy said standing up, bringing Jisung up with him

"excuse me?" Jisung said trying to free himself from the olders grip, but failed. 

"how is he still okay?" Changbin questioned, eyes filling with worry

"oh please, a bullet like that is nothing, I've suffered worst" He said. Jisung was desperately trying to free himself but the guy held down his arms. 

"please, just let my brother go. He's so young. Please please please" Chan said, almost breaking down. 

"that depends, did you bring the money?" he asked, tangling his hands in Jisung's hair and pulling harshly, earning a gasp from the younger. Changbin winced at the sound and looked at Woojin. 

"we, unfortunately didn't" Woojin said 

"oh well, looks like he'll be staying with us then" the guy said. Jisung didn't want to panic. He really didn't. He'd find a plan and execute it on his own. He knew Chan was fuming and he knew Changbin was so close to breaking down and making a scene. 

"let me go, I'm not staying with you, let me fucking goo" Jisung protested. He didn't listen. The man tightened his grip on Jisung's arms and Jisung felt the tears stream down his face. All he wanted was to go there, get his brother and get out, but everything was so complicated.

Changbin noticed the guy on the floor started moving and focused on him. He got up and walked towards Jisung when a gunshot was heard. He fell to the floor again and didn't move  

"Changbin, did you-?" Chan asked 

"YOU KILLED HIM" the man yelled, letting Jisung fall to the floor. Chan quickly ran to him and helped him to his feet. 

"I'm fine. I'm fine, I'm okay, stop" Jisung said pushing Chan's arms away 

"Changbin, come on" Chan said. But Changbin didn't move

"you idiot. You fucking killed him"

"MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU WON'T FUCKING MESS WITH ME OR MY FAMILY OR THIS COULD'VE BEEN YOU" Changbin yelled. The man closed his mouth and stood up. 

"go" Chan said behind Changbin. Changbin got up and ran to the exit followed by Woojin. The older guy grabbed his gun and reloaded it. 

"Jisung, come on" Chan said with a slight panic in his voice. 

 

 

It all happened too fast. A gunshot was heard as soon as Chan exited the door. A scream was heard from a bit further down and Changbin ran towards them. He was crying, so much. This had never happened. Woojin went back inside and used one of the guns Jisung had shoved in his face. He shot the man leg and arm and yelled. He yelled so much that he actually set the guy straight. He was sure he was never gonna bother Chan or Jisung again. He went back outside and saw Changbin crying 

"c-call Minho, n-now" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLARIFICATIONS : I wrote 3000$ cuz I don't know how much that would be in korea so I just wrote if in.... Native English (I guess??). And I also used "the guy" a lot cuz, I'm not good at creating names and I didn't wanna make a member of another group a bad person so... Yeah...  
> Mingo will be in the next chapter so sit tight and bare with me :(. It takes me time to have an idea :(((  
> Also, the person who got shot is really obvious, I tried to hide it but, if you really read between the lines you could tell.  
> \+ excuse any typos/mistakes/bad grammar. I didn't proof read, so you know  
> Anyway, thanks for reading


	8. Chapter 8

Changbin grabbed his phone with shaky hands and dialed Minho's number. He waited for him to pick up 

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Finally, an answer

"hello, Changbin? What's up. It's late. Are you okay?" Minho asked, his voice sounding tired

"J-jisung.... H-he" Changbin couldn't talk properly. 

"stay right there. Is Chan hyung there?" Minho asked. Changbin sobbed and muttered a small "ya" 

"good, do you know where you are?" Minho asked. Changbin sobbed again before telling the older the address. 

"i'll be there soon binnie" Minho said. He hung up the phone and ran out of the house as fast as he could with his kit. 

Chan hugged Jisung close to his body and cried. He cried so much, tears falling onto Jisung's face. 

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry J-Jisung" he said, sobbing

"h-h-hyung" Jisung breathed out "I love you" he said, his eyes closing. 

"Jisung, no no no no JISUNG" 

 

 

 

 

"he's okay" Minho said walking out of Jisung's bedroom door. 

"he's okay" he said breathing out, his hand on his knees. 

Chan and Minho had been best friends ever since Jisung was born. He watched him grow older and older. He was there when Chan needed him most and when Jisung wasn't cooperating with his brother. But all that changed when Changbin came into the picture. When Jisung was 6, Minho was 8 and Chan was 9, they met Changbin. Jisung trusted Changbin with his life. Of course, Jisung trusted Minho first and that made him jealous but he got over it. He didn't have a crush on Jisung, that was.... No. He just loved him like a little brother and he missed when the younger would come talk to him.

That's why when he heard Changbin call him in the middle of the night, he knew something was wrong. He knew Changbin for a while so he just knew.  

Changbin sobbed into Chan's chest and the older looked practically dead. He didn't quite register what Minho had said. 

"Changbin, you want to see him?" Minho asked. Changbin nodded and got up, walking in Jisung's room. He saw Jisung looking up at the ceiling. Changbin approached him quietly and sat next to him. He wiped his tears and looked at the younger.

"hyung" Jisung said, turning towards him 

"s-sung, you're okay" Changbin 

"I'm okay...." Jisung said closing his eyes and breathing in. 

"C-can I hug you?" Changbin asked. Jisung opened his arms and Changbin fell right into his arms sobbing. 

"I'm sorry" Jisung said 

"no, you don't have the right to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong" Chan said walking in the room. Jisung practically cried upon hearing his brother's voice. 

"watch out for his stomach" they heard Minho say. Changbin removed himself from Jisung's embrace, leaving room for Chan to hug him. Tears were streaming down Jisung's face as Chan came to hug him, avoiding his stomach that was bandaged all around. Chan kissed his cheek lightly and sat next to him. 

"bin, can you give us a minute please" Chan asked kindly 

"of course" Changbin said. He kissed Jisung's forehead before walking out of the room with Minho. 

"sungie....." Chan said. 

"hyung, I'm so sorry. I-I just.... You left without saying anything a-and you didn't answer your phone. I thought you died hyung. I know I shouldn't have bu-"

"sung" Chan cut him off. "thank you" he said 

"w-what?" 

"You knew I was in trouble and you came to look for me. Sungie, it wasn't your fault okay, please don't apologize" Chan said. Jisung moved slightly and stretched his arms out. Chan hugged him tightly again before getting up and going to get Changbin. Jisung knew Chan had cried. He knew he fucked up by going to look for his older brother but Chan's words reassured him. He felt like Chan was hiding that tears to protect Jisung from feeling bad. He wiped the tears from his eyes and stared at the ceiling once more. His thoughts faded when he heard the door open again and he saw Changbin. The older sat next to him and stared at him .

"I'm fine. Please don't keep focusing on the bad side of me" Jisung said

"I'm not" Changbin said. Jisung turned to look at him and he realized that Changbin was staring at his lips. His mouth made a little ' _o'_  shape. 

"Can I?" Changbin asked. Jisung didn't answer and pulled him down, connecting their lips. Changbin took the lead and pushed his lips against Jisung's. Jisung smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck. Changbin pulled away and smiled at him. 

"I love you" Changbin said, connecting their lips again. 

"hey Jisung do yo- ... Oh" Chan said opening the door and stopping as he saw the couple kissing. 

"I'll come back later" He said going back downstairs 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this? Good? Bad? Eh, I hope it's good. Anyway, I think I'll write two more chapters and end that there, but in the meantime, thanks for reading :D  
> Also, sorry the chapter's a bit short


	9. NOT A CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read please :/

Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but, I can't continue this anymore. I'm sorry, I just don't have anymore ideas and I kinda don't like the flow of it as well :/. Sorry if I wasted your time. And no this is not an April Fools joke, I'm genuinely serious. Sorry if I kept you waiting for nothing :/ 

I feel really bad, I'm sorry 


End file.
